Date
by MusicalMusa
Summary: A normal day with normal friends, but at the same time with a very hot date.


**I'm taking a break from the other stories so maybe updating will on wednesday? Not yet sure :) Here's a one shot about a normal date with a hot guy. R&R please :) Tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

"I thought perhaps we could go and eat" Riven took a sip of martini.  
"All of us?" Musa tried to keep the disapointment from her voice.  
"No, just you and me" He spoke quickly. "But if you want I'll change the reservation for later and we can stay with these guys longer. That's if you're not hungry yet"  
Musa didn't need persuading. "Hungry? _I'm starving_."

The Winx had just arrange another group date with the Specialists of Red Fountain, each of them had a boyfriend but Musa. She had this huge crush on one of the members, Riven, the bad ass hotty. She'd been dreaming of him since freshmen years but was too afraid to even say 'hi' the girls had enough of her and decided to ask help from thier boyfriends, the guys knew Riven had the hots for Musa as well he was just too cool and proud.

After saying their goodbyes, they walked to the restaurant. It wasn't far. Riven held her as she wobbled uncertainly on her stilettos. She was so nervous that she had forgotten about her 3 inch heels, Musa drank to help ease her body but now she had regretted it.

"Are you liking this date?" They'd paused outside the restaurant to look at an elaborately carved fountain.

Musa nodded, watching the water gushing out of the serpent's mossy mouth. Well, she couldn't say that the 'group' part was bloddy awful, could she? Musa loved her friends but the whole alone time with Riven was her idea of a date, not watching Stella cuddling with Brandon.

Luckily, she didn't have to say anything as Riven tilted her head and kissed her. He tasted of alcohol. It was very erotic. If he was this good at kissing, how good was he going to be in bed? Musa knew this won't be one of those goody two shoes date that the guy will kiss her good night and text her the very next day, it was Riven, the bad boy of Red Fountain.

"The girls told me you were really excited for today"

Feeling his hand slip underneath her coat, his warm fingers finding the gap of bare skin between T-shirt and jeans, she felt the tension inexplicably evaporating. What was the matter with her? Ever since this morning she'd been so touchy. Feeling sensitive about the silliest things.

With his hand moving up her her spine, underneath her bra strap, around her breast, she became aware of the sensations of her body. The way her back was arching, her breathing was quickening, her heart was thudding. No wonder she was feeling sensitive. Being with Riven put her into a heightened state of awareness. It was as if every emotion was magnified a thousand times. Colors seemed more vivid; food tasted more delicious; that cup of coffee was the best one she'd ever tasted. And that was saying something, as she'd been drinking Stella's special coffee, she thought, trying to keep her mind on anything that was vaguely mundane. Anything to stop her from thinking about his hand, which was circuling her nipples, the erection she could feel pressing against her through his jeans.

"You okay?" now she was leaning against a wall and he was kissing her neck, around to the nape, along her collarbone.  
"Yeah, fine." she murmured. Of course she was lying. She wasn't fine. Fine was cool, calm, and collected. It was OK, but nothing special. And she felt special. _Everything felt special._  
"Do you want to know something?" He looked up at her.  
She nodded, dumbly.  
He hesitated.  
She waited.  
"I'm afraid I might fall in love with you"

Riven's words came tumbling down out, and for a split second Musa didn't register what he was saying. She could see his mouth moving, hear words, but she didn't string them together in a sentence. _I'm afraid. I. Might. Fall. In. Love. With. You._

She did now. Her stomach flipped.

"Shh. You don't have to say anything" he whispered. But he didn't give her any choice anyway, as he began kissing her again. Deeper this time. More urgently.

Musa didn't mind. Not one little bit, she thought, letting herself get carried away. She was intoxicated- God, she loved that word- intoxicated by Riven, by his body, hard and muscular underneath his cotton shirt, by the opalescent moonlight that cast a silver sheen over the fountain and made it seem almost ghostly. Or maybe it was just the gin, she mused with typical self-deprecating humour, as thei lips finally broke apart.

Riven remained wrapped around her.

"Do you want to forget the restaurant?" It was a loaded question.  
Musa hesitated. Food was definetly not on either of their minds. She found her voice. "Do you want to come back to mine for a coffee?" she teased nervously, and then wished she hadn't.  
He laughed "Yeah, something like that"

She looked at him. Seeing the lips that she'd just kissed, the face she kept seeing inside her head every time she closed her eyes, the broad shoulders she'd snuggled up against. He was so fucking sexy he made her physically ache inside. Oh God. Musa knew where this was heading and she knew she had no control over it. Up until now it had been flirting, foreplay, fantasies, _frustration._ But not any longer.

She didn't care about the consequences, she couldn't resist. _She didn't want to resist any longer_. Her head was in soft focus, but her body was crystal clear.  
She fancied him. She wanted him.  
_She cravied for him._  
So what the bloody hell was she waiting for?

* * *

Lying naked next to the kind of body she'd last seen advertising a stomach cruncher in the _Magix Gym,_ Musa knew she should, by rights, be feeling insecure. Riven's sex appeal was catching. He made her feel as if she was the sexiest, horniest, most gorgeous woman in the whole wide world. He was doing for her what no amount of new clothes, make-up and eyecream could do. He made her feel as if she was unique. Important. _Gorgeous._ It was addictive. And very romantic, she thought, gazing up at Riven.

At the moment his eyes blinked open. Deep violet irises gazed back at her. A slow smile curled across his face, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth. It was the kind of confident smile that could belong to a man who knew he had a fabulous body.

This wasn't a man who was going to wake up in the morning with a hang over and a sheepish apology about coming to quickly, thought Musa as, without saying a word, he twined his arm around her naked waist.

Warm bare skin, against warm bare skin. _Mmmmmmmm._ As she felt his hands moving lower, his head nuzzling, his tounge licking, Musa closed her eyes and sighed happily to herself. _Mmmmmmm. _She felt as if she was in a parallel universe. As if she'd side stepped her normal life and entered a different world. As Riven's magenta head moved down past her belly button she let out a groan. _A very different world indeed. Mmmmmm._

* * *

**What do you guys think? I just need to get away from the other fics since none of the readers really review. But yeah, I hope you guys still support my stories! :)**


End file.
